Spider Physiology
Power to use the abilities of spiders. Variation of Arachnid Physiology. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into a spider, including orb-web spiders, wolf spiders, and jumping spiders, tarantulas, trapdoor spiders, funnel-web spiders, etc.. Applications *Acid Generation *Appendage Generation/Multiple Arms *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Danger Intuition *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite/Stinger Protrusion *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Immunity *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Vision **Seismic Sense *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Hibernation *Inaudibility *Killing Intent *Needle Projection *Pheromone Generation *Poison Generation *Predator Instinct *Stealth Tactics *Trapping Intuition *Wallcrawling *Web Generation Variations *'Mygalomorphae Physiology (tarantula, funnel webs, trapdoor spiders)': Enhanced Bite, Decelerated Aging, Poison Generation, Burrowing **'Theraphosidae Physiology (Tarantulas)': Needle Projection/Urticating hair *'Araneomorphae Physiology (orb-web spiders, wolf spiders, jumping spiders, etc.)': Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Speed, Web Creation **'Argyroneta Aquatica Physiology (Diving Bell Spider)': Aquatic Respiration **'Dolomedes Physiology (Fishing Spiders)': Water Walking **'Gasteracantha Physiology (Spiny orb-weaver)': Dermal Armor, Spike Protrusion **'Maratus Volans Physiology (Peacock/Gliding spider)': Enhanced Gliding **'Peucetia Viridans Physiology (Green Lynx Spider)': Poison Spit **'Scytodidae Physiology (Spitting Spiders)': Poisonous Web Spitting **'Sicariidae Physiology (Loxosceles and Sicarius)': Necrosis Inducement **'Sinopoda scurion Physiology (Eyeless huntsman spider)': Blindsight Mythical Spiders: *'Arachne Physiology' *'Jorōgumo Physiology' Associations *Arachnid Physiology *Silk Manipulation Spider is associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Destiny Manipulation/Destiny Weaving, Fear Inducement, Pain Inducement, Thread Manipulation, Diligence Embodiment, Malefic Force Manipulation, Patience Embodiment, Trickster. Known Users See Also: Giant Spider, Arachnid Appearance and Attire and Spider People. Cartoons Comics Films Live Action TV Gallery Cartoons Spidermonkey Ben 10.png|Spidermonkey (Ben 10 series) Ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10 series) Arachnoduck.jpg|Arachno-Duck (Darkwing Duck) Webstor.jpg|Webstor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Profile_art_-_SDCCI_Wydowna_I.jpg|Wydowna Spider (Monster High) Munya.jpg|Munya (The Secret Saturdays) Admiral_Trench.png|Admiral Trench (Star Wars:The Clone Wars) Fang Teen Titans.png|Fang (Teen Titans) The_one_and_only_Spider_Bytez!.png|Spider Bytez (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Miranda W.I.T.C.H..jpg|Miranda (W.I.T.C.H.) in her human form ... Miranda Spider.jpg|... and in her spider form. Comics Maria Harley.jpg|Maria "Spider" Harley (Angel: After the Fall) Uma Arachnis.png|Uma Arachnis of the Gossamer Clan (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Bride_of_the_Endless_Reach.jpg|Bride of the Endless Reach (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Insect Queen.jpg|The Insect Queen (DC Comics) Redback Spider.jpg|The Redback Spider (DC Comics) battling Robin. Ai Apaec true form.jpg|Ai Apaec, a South American chimera god (Marvel Comics) in his god form ... Ai Apaec.jpg|... and, after being given a gene-altering drug, in his six-armed black-suited Spider-Man form. Blood Spider.jpg|Blood Spider (Marvel Comics) Anya Corazon.jpg|Anya Corazon (Marvel Comics) Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel Comics) Orb Weaver.jpg|Orb Weaver (Marvel Comics) Kaine Spiderman.jpg|Kaine Parker (Marvel Comics) aimi_ióur_cuiin.jpg|Adriana Soria (Marvel Comics) Ben Reilly.png|Ben Reilly, the Scarlet Spider (Marvel Comics) Ashley Barton.jpg|Ashley Barton/Spider-Bitch (Marvel Comics) Spider Doppelganger.jpg|Spider-Doppelganger (Marvel Comics) Spiderham.PNG|Spider-Ham (Marvel Comics) Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales, the latest Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider Man 2099.jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) Jessica Drew.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) Spider-X.gif|Spider-X (Marvel Comics) Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) Thousand Marvel.jpg|The Thousand (Marvel Comics) Ultimate Spider Woman.png|Ultimate Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) Joe Wade.jpg|Joe Wade (Marvel Comics) Gerry Drew.jpg|Gerry Drew/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics/MC2) Spider-Girl MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics/MC2) Films Rosiebugslife.png|Rosie (A Bug's Life) Other Mother Coraline 1.jpg|The Other Mother (Coraline) Henry_J._Waternoose_III.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters, Inc.) Scroop.png|Scroop (Treasure Planet) Live Action TV Grimslaw Demon.jpg|A Grimslaw Demon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Spider Demon.jpg|The Spider Demon (Charmed) Spider.jpg|Caleb (Heroes) Toei Spidey.jpg|Takuya Yamashiro, the Japanese Spider-Man (Spider-Man; Toei TV series) Manga/Anime Shōgen_Kazamachi's_Web.png|Shōgen Kazamachi (Basilisk) Kidōmaru.jpg|Kidōmaru (Naruto) Arachne Soul Eater.jpg|Arachne (Soul Eater) TCG Launcher_Spider_Opens_Fire.png|Launcher Spider (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Video Games Ripper_(Bomberman_64).png|Ripper (Bomberman 64) is a gigantic mantis-spider hybrid, with razor sharp sickle-claws and four other legs. Demon Spider LoK.png|Demon Spiders (Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2) Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) Arachne_H.png|Arachne (Valkyrie Crusade) Other T-1000000.png|The T-1000000 (T2 3-D: Battle Across Time) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries